Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's story
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Basically Newt's point of view on Maisie's arrival and the events that follow. Read and Review NewtXOC This is my twist on the story. If you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 1**

**Newt's POV**

It started as a normal okay day. I was helping Alby with jobs around the Glade. Alby was ordering people around. I helped him. Suddenly the was a loud ringing noise. Must be a Newbie coming to the Glade. Everyone ran to the Box. We all crowded around the Box. Silence lingered the air. I heard a clang.

Then I heard a muffled "OW! DAMN IT!"

I looked at Alby.

"Poor shank," I muttered. A new kid was coming to the Glade.

Alby looked at all of us. A muffled boom announced that the bizarre lift had arrived. Thomas and Chuck looked at all of the Gladers.

There were some murmers. I took one side of the shaft doors and Alby took the other.

We moved the shaft doors. Complete silence fell over The Gladers. I peered over to get a better look and my eyes widened when I saw who was in the Box. It was a girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

She was wearing a t-shirt and leggings. She also had trainers on. She looked confused and scared. I jerked back. Alby and the other Gladers looked at me. I blinked a few times.

"What the?" I said. "Holy..."

"What is it?" Alby asked me. I looked down at the girl one more time.

She blinked a few times. I looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone looked at me. I took in a big breath.

"It's a girl." I said. Everyone gasped and there were murmurs.

"A girl?" said one boy.

"That's what I said, shuck-face!" I said glaring at the boy.

"I got dibs!" another boy said.

"Shut your holes!" I shouted at them.

"I bet she's cute."

"What does she look like?"

"How old is she?"

"I said shut your holes!"

Then I heard her voice come from the Box. I turned my head in the direction of The Box.

"Can you get me out of this box type-thing? It smells like feet down here!" she shouted.

"Okay. Hold on!" I shouted. We threw down a rope made out of ivy.

We hoisted her up. We helped her out of the Box. Everyone was looking at her shocked. She was really cute. Those deep brown eyes...

Everyone was brushing the dust of her clothes and brushing her hair out of her face. The girl just blinked in confusion.

She looked at us. She blinked in confusion again.

"Nice to meet ya shank," said Alby. "Welcome to the Glade."

**Chapter Done!**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 2**

**Newt's POV**

Helping hands swarmed around her. They were brushing the dust of her clothes and brushing her hair out of her face. The girl turned in a slow circle looking at us as she turned. Some boys sniggered and poked her. The girl rolled her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings then at the Maze walls.

"Ooh, check out the Greanbean girlie! Checkin out the digs! Gonna break her shuck neck!" said a scratchy voice. It was Gally.

"Shut your hole Gally." Alby said. The girl turned to face Alby.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Nowhere good." Alby said. "Just slim yourself nice and calm."

"What Keeper is she gonna get?" someone shouted.

"Probably a Slopper." Gally said.

"We don't know yet, so shut your holes!"

"What's your name, shank?" Alby asked the girl.

"Maisie." the girl replied. Maisie. that's a nice name. I walked to the back of the crowd.

"Name's Alby." I heard Alby say. He stuck out his arm. Maisie shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Maisie said.

Alby nodded. From what I could see, his expression hardened a bit.

"If you ain't scared, then you ain't human. I'll have to throw you off the Cliff. It'd mean you're a physco." Alby said. I rolled my eyes.

"The Cliff?" Maisie said the blood draining from her face.

"Shuck it. This ain't no way to start a conversation," he said. "Man, I ain't good at this."

"Wait for the bloody tour Alby." I said. I walked over to them. Maisie looked at me.

"Pipe it, shuck- face." said Alby narrowing his eyes at me.

"Names Newt." I said extending my arm towards her. She shook my hand. Her hands felt really soft.

"Right here is the Glade. You got it? This is where we eat, sleep, work. We call ourselves the Gladers," Alby said.

Maisie nodded.

"Greenie, you do get him right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Maisie replied.

"Good that," Alby said. "First Day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's comin. Runner's will be back soon. The Box came late. Tour will be tomorrow, after the wake-up."

"Runners?" Maisie asked. I tucked a bit of blond hair behind my ear.

"All will be explained tomorrow shuck-face." Alby snapped. "Find Chuck and Thomas. They'll arrange your sleeping arrangements."

Maisie nodded. Alby walked off and I followed.

"Show Maisie the Maze. Show Maisie the Grievers. Show her that we are serious here." Alby said his expression serious.

"Good that." I said.

The Runners came back and went to the Map room, which was a concrete building. The doors closed later on. I wondered how Maisie would feel sleeping with loads of boys. I chuckled softly at the thought.

I went to the Homestead and found her asleep. She looked so peaceful. I smiled softly.

I went to where I normally slept.

I soon fell asleep.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 3**

**Newt's POV**

I woke up and yawned. Then I got up.

I walked into the Homestead to wake Maisie up to show her to the Maze and the Grievers. I really didn't want to wake her up, but I had to show her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I shook her awake. She opened her eyes and saw me bending over her looking down at her. She opened her mouth to speak but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh..don't want to wake up Chuckie and Thomas." I said. "Supposed to show you something before the wake-up." I said. she blinked a few times. Chuck was snoring, so was Thomas.

Maisie nodded and got up.

I started to walk away and Maisie followed me.

"Where are we going?" whispered Maisie.

"You'll find out when we get there." I said. "Stay close to me."

I heard a sharp cry of pain then I heard a blow. Maisie winced.

"Sorry." she whispered ignoring the dirty look I gave her. Maisie followed me, stepping over people. Some boys were snoring. I saw Maisie rolled her eyes. I kept looking over my shoulder making sure Maisie was close to me and still following me. I led her out of the Homestead and towards one of the Maze walls.

"What are those?" Maisie said pointing at the flashing red lights.

I stood just a metre away from the ivy covered wall.

"When you bloody need to know, you'll know."

"Well, it's pretty stupid sending me to a place where nothing makes sense and not answer my questions." Maisie paused then added "_Shank_."

I broke out into a laugh, but I quickly stopped and cut it off. "I like you Greenie. Now shut up and let me show ya somethin'."

I stepped forward and dug my hands into the really thick ivy spreading several vines away from the wall to reveal a very dust-frosted window, a square about half a metre wide. Maisie blinked. It was dark at the moment like it had been painted black.

"What are we looking for Newt?" she whispered. I looked at her.

"Hold your undies girlie." I said. "One will be coming along soon."

"Don't call me girlie." Maisie said rolling my eyes.

"Just shut up and wait." I said.

A minute passed. Two minutes. I saw Maisie fidget with her feet. I grew perfectly still and my breathing was soft and quiet. I tucked a bit of blond hair behind my ear then went back to being still.

Then it changed. Glimmers of eerie light shone through the window; it cast a wavering spectrum of colours on my face and body as if I was stepped next to a lighted swimming pool.

"Out there is the Maze." I whispered, my eyes wide as if I was in a trance. (I wasn't aware of it) "Everything we do - our whole life, Greenie resolves around the Maze. Every lovin' second we spend in honour of the Maze, trying to solve somethin' that's not shown us it has a solution, ya know? And that's why we want to show ya that the maze isn't somethin to messed with. Show ya why the buggin walls close every night. Show ya why you should never ever find ya butt out there."

I stepped back, still holding onto the vines. I nodded at the window gesturing for Maisie to take her place and look through the window. She stepped forward to look through the window. She leaned forward until her nose touched the glass. It took her a second to focus on the moving object on the other side through the grimy and dusty window and see what I wanted her to see. When she did, I heard her breath catch in her throat.

A large bulbous creature the size of a cow, maybe a bull but with no distinct shape twisted and seethed along the ground in the corridor on the other side of the window. (Of course, I knew what it was) It climbed the opposite wall then leaped at the window with a loud thump. Maisie shrieked before she could could stop herself, and she leapt away from the window. The thing bounced backwards, leaving the glass unharmed.

Maisie sucked in two huge breaths and leaned in once again.

She looked at me.

"What-what is that thing?" she asked. Maisie shuddered.

"We call em Grievers. Nasty things." I said.

Maisie nodded.

I looked at the window absently. "Now you know what bloody lurks in the Maze. Now you know this isn't a joke. It isn't joke time. You've been sent to the Glade, Greenie. We're expectin you to survive and help us do what we've sent here to do."

"What's that?" Maisie asked.

"Find our way out, Maisie." I said. "Solve the buggin maze and find our way home."

Couple hours later, it was now day time. The maze walls had reopened. I watched her from a distance. I could hear Chuck talking about something. She wasn't really paying attention. I saw that she was deep in thought.

A tap on the shoulder jarred her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Alby standing behind her, his arms crossed.

"Ain't you looking fresh?" Alby said. "Get a nice view out of the window this morning?"

She stood up, from what I could see hoping to get answers. I could tell she was really confused about this place.

"Enough to make me want to learn more about this place," she said.

Alby nodded. "Me and you shank. The tour begins now. No questions until the end." His face looked serious so she decided not to ask him any questions.

"Okay." she said.

"Come on then, we ain't got all day." he said. I could tell that he was getting impatient. She nodded and walked away with Alby.

The Tour had officially begun. For her.

I walked away and went to start my job.

**Chapter done**

**Read and review**

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 4**

**Newt's POV**

I was just walking around the Glade. I saw Alby giving Maisie the tour. I couldn't stop staring at her.

_Come on dude. Stop staring at her. Stop it! Stop staring at her, you shuck-face! I know she's pretty, just stop staring at her. _I told myself. I mentally scolded myself. She was just so pretty. I couldn't look away. I sighed and carried on with what I was doing.

Thomas and Chuck were doing their jobs. Thomas trying out the Slopper job. After a while, they got something to eat. I followed them, cause I was hungry too. Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise. I looked up. I was confused. Two Newbies in the same month? Weird. Two days in a row? Really weird.

I could hear conversations of confusion. I could hear Maisie and Alby over the noise.

"What is it?" Maisie asked.

"The Box shuck-face! The Box!" Alby shouted.

"What about it?" Maisie asked.

Alby ran towards The Box and Maisie ran after him. I also ran to the Box but it wasn't as fast as the others because of my bad leg.

"Newt, what's going on?" Maisie asked.

"A shuckin Newbie is coming up to the Glade." I shouted at her

"So?" Maisie said confused.

"_So?_" I relied my jaw dropping slightly. "Greenie, we've never had two Newbies in the same _month_, much less than two days in a row." And with that I ran towards The Box. Maisie followed me.

The alarm stopped ringing for two whole minutes. Everyone crowded around the Box. Maisie stepped through the crowd to get closer to the box. I pulled her back a bit. Maisie looked up at me. My brow was creased. I was very confused.

"So, how long does it take for a Newbie to get here?" Maisie asked.

"Usually takes bout half an hour after the alarm." I replied.

She nodded. Then she paused. "How do you know it not just the supplies?"

"The alarm doesn't ring for that." I said. There was a muffle of conversations.

We must have stood there for about half an hour. Suddenly there was a muffled boom signalling that the bizarre lift had arrived. Everyone went silent. I leaned over to get a better look in The Box. I jerked back in shock.

There was another girl in The Box. She had long curly black hair with silver and blue streaks. She wore a t-shirt with jeans and converse (I think)

She was sitting on the floor of the Box with her arms crossed glaring at me.

"What is it Newt?" Maisie asked me.

I looked at her then at the crowd.

"It's another girl." I said. Maisie peered in and gasped.

"Get me out of this box thing! It smells like feet down here!" The girl shouted. I threw down a rope and the girl grabbed onto it.

We pulled her up out of The Box.

"Nice to meet ya, shank." I said. "Welcome to the Glade."

**Chapter Done**

**This is my twist on the story. Teresa will still be coming into the story.**

**Anyways, Read and Review**

**Thanks. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 5**

**Newt's POV**

"Another Newbie the next day. Crazy." Alby muttered as they pulled the girl out of The Box.

They pulled her up from the box and helped her up. They were brushing off her clothes and brushing her hair out of her face. The girl just stared at them confused. I think the boys were more confused than she was.

The girl looked around. She saw Maisie. She smiled then had a confused look on her face. Maisie looked at her confused as well. I blinked.

"Maisie? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Maisie replied. I looked at them confused. There was a very awkward silence.

"What's your name?" asked Alby breaking the silence.

"Roxy..." said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Roxy." I said. I held out my hand, Roxy looked at my hand a little hesitant at first, but she took my hand and shook it. I smiled.

"Don't call me Roxanne." she said glaring at the boys. Roxy looked around. She saw the huge walls that surrounded the Glade. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.

"Those are some huge ass walls." Roxy said looking at them.

I looked at the other Gladers confused.

"What's another girl doing here?" asked a boy. Roxy and Maisie glared at him. The boy went quiet. There was an awkward silence. Ooh, death glare.

"I'll show the Greenie around." Chuck said breaking the silence.

"Greenie?! who you calling Greenie?! Roxy said. Roxy followed Chuck to the Homestead. Maisie followed them.

"No one touch the Newbie girl! Don't touch Maisie as well!" Alby shouted at the other Gladers.

"She won't let ya anyway!" Maisie shouted at us. They looked at her confused. Alby looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Roxy's a 3rd degree black belt in Karate. She also knows self defence " Maisie said to us. I looked at her confused. About fifty confused faces looked at her.

"What's this 'Karate' who talk of?" one boy asked.

"I can't really explain it, but if you cross Roxy, you'll find out what it is." Maisie said. With that, Maisie ran off in the opposite direction to find Roxy and Chuck. I blinked. I would like to see this 'Karate'

"Show Roxy the Maze. Show Roxy the Grievers. Show her we are serious here." Alby said his expression serious.

"Good that." I said nodding. I went to the place where I normally sleep and fell asleep. The next morning, before the wake up I went to the Homestead to wake Roxy up.

I shook her awake. Roxy was about to say something when I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Shh..don't want to wake up Chuckie, Maisie and Thomas." I said. Chuck was snoring, so was Thomas. Maisie just sighed in her sleep, which made my heart pound slightly. "Supposed to show you something before wake-up."

Roxy nodded and got up. I started to walk away and Roxy followed him.

"Where are we going?" Roxy whispered following me.

"You'll find out when we get there." I said. "Stay close to me."

Roxy nodded and followed me.

I kept looking my shoulder making sure Roxy was close to me and still following me. I lead her out of the Homestead and towards to one of the maze walls.

"What are those?" Roxy said pointing at the flashing red lights.

I stood just a metre away from the ivy covered wall.

"When you bloody need to know, you'll know."

Roxy rolled her eyes. ""Well, it's pretty stupid sending me to a place where nothing makes sense and not answer my questions."

I chuckled. "Like ya attitude." I said. "Now shut up and let me show ya somethin'"

"What are we looking for Newt?" she whispered. I looked at her.

"Hold your undies girlie." I said. "One will be coming along soon."

"Don't call me girlie." Roxy said rolling her eyes and glaring at me.

"Just shut up and wait." I said.

A minute passed. Two minutes. I saw Roxy fidget with her feet. I grew perfectly still and my breathing was soft and quiet. I tucked a bit of blond hair behind my ear then went back to being still.

Then it changed. Glimmers of eerie light shone through the window; it cast a wavering spectrum of colours on my face and body as if I was stepped next to a lighted swimming pool.

"Out there is the Maze." I whispered, my eyes wide as if I was in a trance. (I wasn't aware of it) "Everything we do - our whole life, Greenie resolves around the Maze. Every lovin' second we spend in honour of the Maze, trying to solve somethin' that's not shown us it has a solution, ya know? And that's why we want to show ya that the maze isn't somethin to messed with. Show ya why the buggin walls close every night. Show ya why you should never ever find ya butt out there."

I stepped back, still holding onto the vines. I nodded at the window gesturing for Roxy to take her place and look through the window. She stepped forward to look through the window. She leaned forward until her nose touched the glass.

It took her a second to focus on the moving object on the other side through the grimy and dusty window and see what I wanted her to see. When she did, I heard her breath catch in her throat.

A large bulbous creature the size of a cow, maybe a bull but with no distinct shape twisted and seethed along the ground in the corridor on the other side of the window. (Of course, I knew what it was) It climbed the opposite wall then leaped at the window with a loud thump. Roxy shrieked before she could could stop herself, and she leapt away from the window. The thing bounced backwards, leaving the glass unharmed.

Roxy calmed her breathing then looked at me.

"What the hell was that thing?" she asked me.

"We call em Grievers. Nasty things." I said.

Roxy nodded.

I looked at the window absently. "Now you know what bloody lurks in the Maze. Now you know this isn't a joke. It isn't joke time. You've been sent to the Glade, Greenie. We're expectin you to survive and help us do what we've sent here to do."

"What's that?" Roxy asked.

"Find our way out, Greenie." I said. "Solve the buggin maze and find our way home."

Couple hours later, it was now day time. The maze walls had reopened. Roxy was now sat at the table. She was deep in thought

A tap on the shoulder jarred her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Alby standing behind her, his arms crossed.

"Ain't you looking fresh?" Alby said. "Get a nice view out of the window this morning?"

She stood up, from what I could see hoping to get answers. I could tell she was really confused about this place.

"Enough to make me want to learn more about this place," she said.

Alby nodded. "Me and you shank. The tour begins now. No questions until the end." His face looked serious so she decided not to ask him any questions.

"Okay." she said.

"Come on then, we ain't got all day." he said. I could tell that he was getting impatient. She nodded and walked away with Alby.

The Tour had officially begun. For her.

I walked away and went to start my job.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 6**

**Newt's POV**

I went to wake up Maisie. She was still asleep. Her breath wasn't loud, it was soft and quiet. I smiled softly. She looked so peaceful. I leant down and shook her.

"Maisie. Wake up." I said. Maisie groaned. I shook her again. "Wake up."

Maisie sighed. "Fine..."

Maisie sat up and stretched. I looked at her. She blinked a few times. She yawned as well. I was staring at her. I grinned at her.

"For a second there, I thought you were dead." Newt said jokingly. She looked at me narrowing her eyes.

"Not funny Newt, not funny." she said getting up and glaring at me. I chuckled softly. she rolled her eyes.

Soon, she was standing next to me at the Blood House getting ready for her first session with a Keeper . Cows mooed, sheep bleated, pigs squealed all around us. Somewhere, a dog barked. She kind of went into a daze. I noticed this.

"Maisie, are you listening to me?" I asked.

"Huh?" Maisie said. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

"Oh right." I said. I looked at her. She yawned.

"Sorry. It sometimes takes me a while to wake up." she said. I nodded.

"Anyway, lets go meet Winston. He's the Keeper," I said walking away.

She followed. Winston was an acne-covered kid, short but muscular.

For the first half, Winston told her where the pens were. Where the turkey and chicken coops were. She nodded. I walked off to check on the other Gladers. I saw Roxy and Alby by the Deadheads. I watched them. Then I walked off.

I sat under a tree for a while and watched the other Gladers. I sighed and closed my eyes. I thought about Maisie. Her long brown hair, her deep brown eyes and the 3 freckles on her right cheek. I sighed.

I opened my eyes and saw Maisie walking towards the Kitchen. I saw Roxy walking towards that way as well. I got up and followed them. I was hungry too.

I saw Roxy and Maisie having a staring contest. I watched them. Roxy blinked.

"Hah!" Maisie said. "I win!"

It was nearly night time and the Runners came back. The doors closed.

I went back to where I normally slept and fell asleep.

**Chapter Done! **

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Sorry it was so short. **

**Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 7**

**Newt's POV**

It was now morning. I woke up and yawned. I went to the Homestead.

Maisie was asleep in a deep slumber. she wasn't woken up by the light yet. I sighed. I tapped her on the shoulder. She groaned then turned over and opened her eyes to see me staring down at her. She blinked trying to get the grogginess away from her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Get up Maz." I said. Maz.

"Yeah, good morning to ya. What times it?" she said.

"Seven o'clock, Greenie." I said with a mocking smile. "Figured I'd let you sleep in."

She looked at me confused. "Why?"

I looked away blushing. "Cause you look pretty when you sleep."

She blushed and giggled slightly. "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

"Seven o'clock? What are you guys, a bunch of farmers?!" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh...yeah, now that ya mention it." I plopped myself beside her and sat cross legged. "Gonna put you with the Track-hoes today Greenie. Might suit ya fancy then slicin' up bloody piggies and such."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to stop calling me that?"

"What, bloody piggies?"

She giggled. "No, Greenie. I'm not the newest Newbie. Roxy is. My name is Maisie."

"Would ya mind if I call ya Maz?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Not at all." She replied. I smiled.

She smiled back. "What's a Track-hoe?"

"It's what we call the guys workin' their butts off in the Gardens - tilling, weeding, plantings and such." I said looking around.

"Who's the Keeper?" She asked.

"Zart. Nice guy, as long you don't sluff on the job, that is." I replied.

"Oh.." she said nodding.

I heard a grumble. Maisie heard it too. Maisie looked down and it was coming from her. She blushed. I chuckled softly.

"Let's go get something to eat." I said getting up. "And hope we don't bloody choke."

She nodded and got up. We walked towards the Kitchen. We ate our food. Roxy sat with us. Maisie smiled at me. I smiled back.

I was sitting under a tree. I sighed softly.

"Newt." she said. I ignored her. I sighed. I hadn't heard her.

"Newt." Chuck said. I ignored him.

"Newt!" Maisie said louder. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah, Maz?" I asked her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just relaxin' my eyes for a bit." I replied.

Maisie nodded. I smiled at her. Maisie got up. I saw her walk towards the Deadheads. I got up and followed her.

Suddenly I stepped on a twig making it snap. I heard Maisie gasp and saw her turn around.

"Who's there?" she said looking around. I made another twig snap. She gasped again. I walked through the trees into view. She sighed in relief when she saw it was me.

"Hey Maz," I said.

"Goodness Newt, you scared the living daylights out of me!" she said. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I said. I got closer to her. "What you doing here?"

"Just looking. These names sound familiar and I don't know why."

"Oh." I said. I put my arm around her. She blushed slightly. She turned to face me. I looked down at her, my blue eyes looking down at her brown eyes. Then I leaned down and kissed her. She blushed. I pulled away and blushed. My heart pounded.

"Come on, we should get back." I said. She nodded, still a bit speechless. We walked back into the centre of the Glade near The Box.

It was already getting dark. How long were we in the Deadheads?

I went to get something to eat because I was hungry. Maisie was sitting next to Roxy eating her dinner. The Runners came back The Maze Doors closed.

I walked into the Homestead. I saw Maisie asleep. I smiled softly.

Then I walked to where I normally slept. I stared at the sky thinking about Maisie and the kiss.

I fell asleep.

**Chapter Done **

**Read and Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 8**

**Newt's POV**

I woke up and yawned. I stretched my arms. I thought about the kiss. I smiled. I looked around. Some boys were still asleep. Some were waking up. Some were heading towards the kitchen.

The smell of bacon reached my nostrils. I sniffed and my stomach grumbled. I smacked my lips and my stomach grumbled again. I got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

I saw Maisie sit down at the picnic table. Roxy was there too. She was eating an apple. Maisie saw me and I looked at her. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

Roxy got up and got her breakfast.

I saw Maisie bite into an apple. I went over to them

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Newt." said Roxy. She bit into her apple again.

There was a crowd of boys near the one of the Maze doors.

"What's going on?" Maisie asked.

"Seeing off the Runners for the day." I replied.

Maisie looked at the boys with backpacks. They smiled at the other boys.

"Minho is the Keeper of the Runners. You'll get to do that soon. Dunno when but you'll get to do that." I said. She nodded.

Later on in the day, I went to the kitchen and got a snack. I got an apple. I went to sit under a tree. I started eating my apple.

Maisie came over to me. My heart started pounding. I was surprised that there wasn't any awkwardness.

"Hey Newt." she said.

"Hey Maz." I said. I smiled at her.

She sat down next to me. I put my arm around her. Maisie blushed. I looked at her blushing slightly. Maisie got up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then walked off. Thankfully, no one saw. I smiled slightly. I watched her walk off.

Later on, I went to the Kitchen to get something to eat. Frypan was cooking roast beef with mashed potatoes and vegetables. My stomach grumbled and I smacked my lips.

I saw Roxy, Maisie, Chuck and Thomas sitting at one table. I could hear Chuck and Thomas talking about something.

Later on, the doors had closed. I went into the Homestead and saw Maisie.

"Goodnight Maz." I said. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me. Then I walked out the Homestead. I walked to the place where I normally slept.

I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

**Chapter Done! **

**Sorry I hadn't updated. I was really busy. School and other stuff. **

**Anyway, read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 9**

**Newt's POV**

I woke up and yawned. I looked around. I went to the Homestead to wake up Maisie. I walked in and saw her asleep. She looked so peaceful. I leant down and shook her gently. She groaned and turned over. I tapped her on the shoulder. She groaned again.

"Wake up Maz." said Newt. She smiled. She opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned.

"Morning Newt." She said.

"Morning Maz." I said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and giggled. I chuckled. Then my stomach grumbled. She giggled.

"Come on, let's get some something to eat." She said. I nodded and I pulled her up. We walked to the Kitchen.

Thomas and Chuck were already there. They were talking about something. Roxy was already there. Maisie got her breakfast then went to sit next to Roxy.

Minho came over me.

"Hey Minho. What's up?" I asked.

"I want to try Maisie out as a Runner." Minho said.

"Okay. I'll go tell her." I said nodding. Minho nodded then walked off.

I went up to Maisie and Roxy

"Minho says he wants to try you out for being a Runner." I said. She nodded.

I smiled. She smiled. Minho came in.

"Come on then, girlie." Minho said smirking. Maisie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Call me girlie again and I'll kick you where it hurts." She said glaring at him.

I snorted. Minho glared at me.

"Shut up, shuck-face," Minho said. His face went red with embarrassment. Maisie smirked. He led her to the cupboard where all the shoes were. I watched them go. I got up and did what I was doing.

I saw Maisie, Minho and the rest of the Runners go into the Maze. I sighed. I kept doing what I was doing. I couldn't stop thinking about Maisie.

Later on, I stopped what I was doing. I saw Maisie and Minho and the other Runners run back into the Maze. I sighed in relief. She was still alive.

Tired, but still alive. She followed Minho to the Map room. I wanted to go over and hug her but everyone would get suspicious and ask questions.

Later on, It was dinner then the doors closed. I was walking around the Glade when I saw Maisie sat under a tree.

I went over to her and sat next to her.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Tiring." she said. I put an arm around her and pulled her close. I kissed her cheek. She kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Do you want to um, be my girlfriend, whatever that is." I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled.

"I don't want to tell anyone." she said. I nodded.

"Same." I said. I kissed her. She blushed.

I got up and walked off. I went to where I normally slept and laid down. I stayed awake, thinking.

Eventually I fell asleep.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Adventures in The Maze Runner: Newt's point of view

Summary: Newt's point of view. His thoughts of Maisie's arrival in The Box and the events that follow.

**Chapter 10**

**Newt's POV**

I woke up and yawned. I walked to the Homestead. Maisie wasn't there. I frowned and walked out. I looked around. I saw Maisie lying under a tree. I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Maz?" I said. She groaned. "Maz. Wake up." She groaned again and opened her eyes. She blinked away grogginess. I looked at her.

She looked around. Some of the Gladers must have seen her under the tree, so they put blankets on her. She looked up and saw she was under the tree. She blinked again.

"Hey Newt." she said. I sighed with relief.

"Hey Maz. You fell asleep here." I said. She nodded.

"I know. I was too tired." she said. I chuckled. she smiled at me. She sat up straight and looked around. Her stomach grumbled. She blushed slightly. I chuckled. Her stomach grumbled again.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." I said getting up. I pulled her up. "And hope we don't bloody choke."

She nodded and followed me.

We walked towards the Kitchen and got some food. We sat down at a picnic table. Maisie got some toast and beans.

Thomas, Chuck and Roxy came up to us talking to about something. I didn't know what because Chuck and Roxy were talking too fast.

"Hey guys." Maisie said. Chuck waved. Thomas nodded at us.

"Hey Maisie!" Roxy said.

"Roxy! Calm down!" Maisie said. Roxy pouted at her.

Maisie stuck her tongue out at Roxy. Roxy did the same.

I chuckled.

"Is Roxy always this crazy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Maisie said. Roxy rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

Alby came up to Maisie.

"Hey. Minho said you were a great runner." he said.

"Really?" Maisie asked.

"Gonna have a Gathering later." Alby said.

"Gathering?" Maisie asked.

Alby ignored her question. Maisie watched the Runners going out into the Maze. Alby walked out. Maisie turned to me.

"What's a Gathering?" she asked.

"It's when the Keepers get together and makes decisions about somethin." I replied. She nodded. I smiled at her. She smiled back. She walked to the Deadheads. I followed her curious. She liked to go there. I wondered why.

I stepped on a twig and it snapped. She turned around. She saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged.

I came closer to her. I pulled her close to me. She closed her eyes. I pressed my lips against hers. She opened her eyes and blushed madly. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I blushed slightly. She pulled away and stared at me with big brown eyes. I was blushing. She giggled. She had a very cute giggle.

Suddenly there was a loud booming noise. Maisie jumped. I looked around.

It was the Newbie alarm.

**Chapter Done! **

**Sorry it's so late. I was really busy. **

**Anyways, Read and Review. **


End file.
